Seimei Handa
Seimei Handa is the father of Seishuu Handa and husband of Emi Handa. Appearance He is an older gentleman with a strict face and a distinguished aura, and salt and pepper hair due to age. His hair is loosely swept back and he has wrinkles on his forehead, high cheekbones, and deep nasolabial folds. When he was younger he looked very much like His son but with fiercer eyes. He has a slim built and is slightly taller than his son. He is seen only wearing traditional yukatas but in his younger days he wore a white collared shirt. Personality Described by his son as strict and uncaring, Seimei is quiet and serious in comparison to his wife and son. In truth, Seimei loves his son but is bad at expressing it in words, saying that he and his son were the same because they were both such awkward people. when Seishuu was younger he wanted to pet a stray cat but was told not to by Seimei without explaining why. Later Seishuu found out that he was allergic to cats and that his dad was just trying to protect him from the reaction. He sent his son to the island in hopes that Seishuu will grow more as a person in terms of independence, personality and self-esteem. Overview After his son punched a respected critic for insulting his work, asked a good friend, Yuujirou Kido, to allow his son to rent a house on the island. Relationships Emi Handa - his wife. They appear to have quite a large age gap. Because he is bad at expressing his feeling he often answers her with mmms and mhm, but she doesn’t seem to mind and she understands his personality very well. She use to be a calligrapher and he asked if she was interested in exhibiting her work with Seishuu where he will be part of the judging panel but she tells him he just wants to embarrass her hinting that their relationship probably began through calligraphy. Even though she often behaves childishly like throwing tantrums, he usually indulges her and understands that a lot of her behaviour stems from worry about their son. However he will scold her when he thinks she is going too overboard or her behaviours disturbs the neighbours. She calls him daa-chan which is an extremely cutesy way of saying darling and often comes with shocked and uncertain response from bystanders due to Seimei usually being so rigid and stern. It appears that she goes with him everywhere including his business trips as he asked if she wanted to stay with their son a few more days while he sorts out work with a client but she says she doesn’t want to be separated from her husband. Seishuu Handa - His only son and a fellow calligrapher. He feels that the overly controlling attitude of him and his wife has lead Seishuu to become too rigid in his work and too proud. Because of an incident during which Seishuu punched the director of a calligraphy exhibition, he sends his son to Nanatsutake in hopes he will learn to have fun and discover more about himself and his work. Seishuu loves and greatly idolises his dad and the work he does. He blushes when praised by Seimei because he doesn’t know how to handle compliments from him. When Seishuu eventually quits being a calligrapher to open a calligraphy school in the island, Seimei supports his son’s decision, though he admits to Kirie that he is a little wistful about Seishuu not picking the safe and easy path he had prepared for him, showing just how much he loves his son and thought about his future. Yuujirou Kido - a close friend of his when he was staying on Gotō island in Nanatsutake. When he called in a favour about his son renting a house, Yuujirou immediately lets Seishuu take it despite originally promising it to Kazuma Higashino thus sparking a huge grudge from the latter. Kousaku Kotoishi - he was present for his son’s birth and was asked to write his son’s name in a slip of paper. Yuuichirou Kotoishi - he was present for his birth and wrote his name on a piece of paper at the request of the townsfolk. Later he is shown to have kept it with him all this time, folded neatly and kept in a cloth bag. He later gives this piece of paper to his daughter, Naru, as a good luck charm. Kirie Kawafuji - his assistant/secretary/art dealer who greatly admires his work. Seimei finds him difficult to deal with but when it comes to calligraphy and clients they are a formidable team. He recognises Kirie’s talent and greatly values his input. Trivia * He appears to have incredibly strange sleeping habits. He sleeps with her eyes fully open, sleep talks, and often wakes up confused which his wife tries to pass off as low blood pressure. * He is a horrible driver. Gallery 3E878F28-E727-42A2-A371-26788398BB7F.jpeg|A young Seimei on the right holding baby Yuuichirou 7744A9CE-61BF-4C2A-8355-A896DD066AEF.jpeg|Seimei giving his son an affectionate pinch on the cheek and a rare smile A9EE80DA-E538-4564-BA94-F34E90AA6B50.jpeg|Seimei bluntly telling Yuujirou that he has gotten fat at middle age while Seimei has more or less maintained his physique 8D9E6F8E-668D-40B9-8B28-E5F80B3F6DDA.jpeg|Seimei sleeps with his eyes open 9506AA00-0586-41A4-8511-3A12F976C304.jpeg D7E375F6-487D-4286-8E01-26E5945496F9.jpeg|Seimei and his wife Emi 27196152-1CFF-4A38-BDA2-ACD2A80CD881.jpeg|Seimei taking Seishuu’s side F8A42E6A-6364-498B-867B-73B2C4E9F65A.jpeg|Seimei dodging his wife’s attacks FD546087-3EF6-4372-9965-13ACC9D73B55.jpeg|Seimei proud of Seishuu 394650A9-2644-411C-BA75-40CEC3B7FC05.jpeg B915EC76-12A8-46FA-B270-47B37EBE7DB8.jpeg|Seimei and Yuujirou meeting after 35 years 0AFFDF26-86C1-4BDD-8142-A9F2F0B9E09B.jpeg|Seimei and Yuujirou meeting after 35 years 4BA2AB98-3249-44F7-9A32-556101512918.jpeg|Seimei about Seishuu’s decision in becoming a teacher 4C6478B1-93AC-4E49-B170-411B2E29E4DA.jpeg|Seimei being a bad driver 044F53E0-C38F-4FA4-9EB0-DCCE16C45012.jpeg|Kirie telling Seimei that towards Seishuu he is icky sweet Category:Characters Category:Male Characters